Could You Be My Heroine?
by LivingDeadGirl96
Summary: Hello, my name's Sachi Hoshiko. I'm 16. I have no parents. I live in a church orphanage, or at least I did. Somehow I ended up being asked to accompany my friend Yui to her father's friend's house while he is away on business. Why did I even agree to this?
1. Chapter 1

The alarm on my phone blared, signalling it was time to get up. I groaned as I shut the horrid sound off. It was too early for this shit.

I wiped the sleep out of my eyes, yawned, and shoved my glasses on my face. My bedroom door opened. The Father's daughter, Yui, came in.

"Oh good, you're up. Father said the limo will pick us up in an hour." The blonde told me.

I sighed and nodded. I still couldn't fathom why the Father wanted me to go with Yui to wherever the hell he was sending her while he went on an exteneded business trip. I mean, there were plenty of people at the church who could look after her.

Anyways, I shook my head and went to get dressed and put on my make up.

* * *

There was breakfast waiting for me when I finished getting ready.

I scarfed down a piece of toast and some water before throwing the rest away.

Yui then informed me that the limo had arrived.

I nodded indifferently, but on the inside, I was slightly giddy. I'd never ridden in a limo before.

The driver loaded our luggage and opened the door for us.

I looked in awe. It was so spacious.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Yui asked, smiling.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I'm just not used to this." I admitted.

Yui smiled and looked out the window.

Even though I was confused as hell about why I was traveling with Yui, I was actually happy to spend some time with her.

* * *

You see, my name's Sachi Hoshiko. It means 'blessed or lucky child of the star', but I don't believe I've been very blessed or lucky.

I was the product of a one night stand between a hooker and probably a business man.

Right after I was born, my mother abandoned me on a church stoop. I was taken in, but I spent the better part of my first year in a hospital, suffering. Thanks to my mother's drinking and her drug use, my heart was shot to shit and I suffered from Infant Alcoholism.

I grew up in the church. It was my family. Yui was like my sister.

Through it all, Yui had helped take care of me while I was recovering. She was a few months younger than me, but emotionally and spiritually she was well beyond her years. It was obvious her father had instilled his faith in her.

* * *

"Sachi, are you okay? You seem quiet." Yui inquired.

I shook my head and looked at my friend. "Huh, I'm fine."

I then looked outside the windows as the scenery passed us by.

"It's so pretty out." I commented.

"It is, but I'm worried it'll rain." my friend replied, looking out.

"Oh come on, don't be such a buzzkill. I'm sure it won't." I chuckled.

Yui smiled. "yeah, you're right. It probably won't."

* * *

It was quite late once we arrived where Yui's father had told us to go. I almost balked. The place was a freaking MANSION!

"A-are you sure we're at the right place?" I wondered out loud.

Yui shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed her luggage. "Maybe this person's an heir or something."

I followed suit and grabbed my luggage. Her theory made sense. Her father, being a priest, was most likely connected to many wealthy people.

* * *

As we walked through the gate and followed the narrow sidewalk that led to the front door, fat rain drops began pelting us.

We scrambled to the front door for shelter. In the small length of time it took us to reach it, we became drenched. I glanced at Yui. She glanced at me. We suddenly began giggling like school girls at the sight of our discheveled appearances.

Without warning, the door to the mansion opened. I tossed a puzzled look in Yui's direction, but decided to enter anyway. It was rainy out and I was cold. Why wouldn't I seek shelter here?

Yui followed me inside. The door suddenly shut behind us. My mind didn't register this fact properly as I gawked at everything my eyes took in. The room we were standing in was HUGE! Beautiful wallpaper clung to the walls and the grand staircase was just that, grand. With the eligant apholstery lining each stair, I was afraid to even aproach it to check out the second floor.

"Hello?" Yui called out.

"D'ya think we have the wrong address?" I asked.

"Maybe. Something about this place feels off." She admitted.

Yui walked forward. "Hay, there's someone resting on the sofa."

I looked in the direction she was facing. Sure enough there seemed to be someone lying on the sofa in the middle of the staircase. How odd.

Yui ran forward, forgetting her luggage. I followed her up the stairs to where the unknown person was resting.

"Excuse me!" Yui spoke loudly, attempting to wake the sleeping person.

Now that I was closer to the person, I could see he was a boy, fairly tall with red hair and pale skin. He was probably about mine and Yui's age.

Speaking of Yui, she tapped the boy's hand...and promptly gasped in shock.

"Y-you're cold!" She then leaned on his chest to listen to his heart...and gasped again.

"He doesn't seem to be breathing!" She finally informed me.

I balked as she fumbled for her cellphone.

But suddenly the phone was taken from her.

"Dammit you're being too noisy." It was the boy. He seemed fine; pissed actually, and a bit scary. Okay pretty damn scary.

In a flash, Yui was grabbed by the boy and thrown down on the couch. The guy leaned over her and...licked her neck!

Yui looked at me, terrified, as she struggled.

"Hay!" I yelled instantly. "Let go of her!"

I then proceeded to punch him in the jaw.

Yui jumped up and ran behind me.

"Oi, you think a punch like that's gonna hurt me?" The guy asked.

He proceeded to glare as he stalked closer to me.

"Ayato," a deep voice spoke up.

Yui and I both gasped as we whiped our heads to face the person who'd spoken.

"Please, take your personal activities to your room." The person continued.

The red head grumbled angrily.

"Who are you, and what are you doing at this house?" The guy with glasses questioned.

"I-I'm Yui Komori." Yui spoke up.

"And I'm Sachi Hoshiko."

"My father said we were to live here while he's away on business." Yui finished.

The guy with glasses grumbled angrily before telling us to follow him. The red head grumbled too as he followed us.

* * *

_**"I've crossed some kind of invisible line. I feel as if I've come to a place I never thought I'd have to come to. And I don't know how I got here. It's a strange place. It's a place where a little harmless dreaming and then some sleepy, early-morning talk has led me into considerations of death and annihilation." **_


	2. Chapter 2

Glasses guy led us to a sitting room. Yui sat on one of the sofas while I was content to sit on the arm of the sofa. Glasses guy introduced himself as Reji Sakamaki while the red head was adressed as Ayato Sakamaki; Reji's brother.

"Well, well, I thought I smelled human blood." A sultry voice purred.

Yui and I looked up the staircase and saw a fairly tall guy leaning on the railing. To be honest, he looked like some french model.

"And what would two little bitches like you be doing in our humble abode?" The guy asked. This time he was RIGHT BESIDE YUI.

Before she noticed him, the guy licked her cheek. "Mm, you taste delicious."

"Laito, that is no way to receive guests." An annoyed Reji scolded.

"But I just wanted a taste. She smelled so good." The fedora wearing guy responded.

Suddenly something cool and slippery moved up my cheek.

I yelped and flared my arms in shock, which caused me to lose my balance on the small arm of the sofa.

Arms wrapped around me and kept me from falling on my butt.

"I like this one. She's so cute when she panics." A sweet voice spoke.

I realized that the voice belonged to whoever still had their arms wrapped around me.

I shot a freaked out look at Yui. She returned the look. What was up with these guys?!

"Laito, Kanato, please, refrain yourselves. I'm trying to get to the bottom of this." Reji growled.

"I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding." Yui explained, rising from her seat on the couch.

"We must have gotten the wrong address." I added, wiggling away from the guy's embrace.

Slowly, we attempted to make our way to the front door, but were stopped by Reji.

"Isn't it rude to leave when we are trying to resolve this issue?" He shot at us.

Yui and I looked at each other. Honestly I just wanted to get the hell out of here.

"Could you keep it down? You're being too noisy." An almost lethargic voice drawled out.

"Shuu, do you have any idea what's going on?" Reji asked, looking to a blonde who was lounging on one of the sofas.

"Maybe..." The blonde said, not even opening his eyes.

"Don't give us that maybe crap!" Ayato hissed.

The blonde, Shuu, sighed loudly. "It must of been that guy."

"What guy?" Reji asked.

"From the church. He contacted me a week ago; said they were sending a canidate to be the sacrifical bride...and a snack."

**_*SLAM*_**

Instinctively I whippped my head towards the loud sound, slightly frightened.

"Shut up! How dare you wake me from my sleep!" A white haired boy shouted, still holding his fist to the wall.

I was shocked to see it had a large crack in it.

"Ah, Subaru, I was wondering where you were." One of the guys spoke up.

"I smelled human blood from my room." The boy stated.

My somach dropped in fear. We-were they talking about blood?!

Suddenly the guys started talking about wanting to drink from us.

I looked at Yui and we both decided to run.

* * *

I charged forward, ready to get out of this weird place.

However, these guys weren't letting us go that easily.

The purple haired guy...what was his name? Ka-Katano? Ka-Kanato! Kanato somehow got in front of me and grabbed my arm.

"You're not leaving us, right? It'd be a shame to see you go." He stated in a sticky-sweet voice.

"Let me go!" I yelled, trying to break free.

Yui then let out a scream as she fell to the floor.

The rest of the guys looked like they were ready to pounce on her.

"Yui!" I yelled before the guy placed a cool hand over my mouth.

I watched helplessly as Yui stared wide eyed atall six guys.

She mumbled something and pulled out her rosary, as if it were a shield.

The boys laughed and one of them even scoffed.

"Do you really think a mere object created by mortals would harm us?" Reji stated.

Yui looked like she was either gonna cry or piss herself.

"Yui, come on!" I shouted as I broke away from the purple haired guy.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "We're getting out of here!"

She fumbled after me, trying to hold herself together.

* * *

**_"Bad things happen whether you're scared or not, so you might as well not bother being scared. It's a waste of time."_**


End file.
